This invention relates to batteries and, more particularly, to intercell connectors for batteries.
In general, batteries comprise a housing containing multiple cells in an acid electrolyte. The housing is generally manufactured of a rubber or plastic material, and the cells are generally formed of lead and lead oxide plates. Each cell is physically separated from the adjacent cell within the housing by employing, for example, intersecting barrier walls spaced apart within the housing to form an individual cavity for each cell. The cells are electrically interconnected to provide the desired battery voltage, and a cover is provided which is attached to the top of the housing in a manner which is intended to seal the cells within their respective cavities.
To provide a reliable battery, it is necessary to prevent gases which develop within each cell during the operation of the battery from leaking into adjacent cells. In the construction of prior art batteries, it has been found that the intercell electrical connections provide a path for intercell gas leakage. This is particularly true when the batteries are subjected to thermal shock tests as required by many military specifications. Such shock testing tends to cause the materials used to interconnect and to seal the various cells to separate, producing voids which permit intercell gas leakage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery having improved intercell connectors which minimize intercell gas leakage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of interconnecting cells of a battery.